


I Forgot To Remember

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Lucy doesn't realise what memories she triggered for Henry when she trapped Ivy in the bathroom to stop her going on a date with Henry.





	I Forgot To Remember

It was never supposed to be this way.

Lucy had really started to think that her mother was waking up, that her father was starting to believe, that it was only a matter of time before they were back together again as a family. Now here he was, going out for drinks with Aunt Ivy? He wasn’t supposed to go anywhere near her. She was Drizella, could he really not see that? And what was worse, her mother hadn’t even seemed to care that Henry was taking Ivy out.

“She is not so bad as you think, Lucy,” Jacinda had tried to say. “She was going to talk to her mother about letting me take you out more instead of her always being asked to do it. And Henry is my friend, he is nothing more. If he wants to be friends with Ivy, to take her out for drinks, that is up to him.”

“Even Roni at the bar doesn’t think he should date her, I saw the way she looked at them when she saw them in the street yesterday.”

“And I believe he told her not to be so nosey,” Jacinda laughed, tapping Lucy’s nose, “just as I am telling you.”

Lucy hadn’t pushed it at the time. But she was determined she would find some way to make sure Henry and Aunt Ivy didn’t go on any more dates. He belonged to her mother, and she was going to make sure they realised that.

 

Her opportunity had come when she had overheard Ivy on the phone talking to Henry and arranging another date for that night. “Not Roni’s though, okay?” Ivy had asked.

Not anywhere, Lucy had thought as she knew that tonight was the night she had to take action. Luckily for her, Grandma Victoria was out and had said she was going to be out for a while, so wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop her. And even better, Ivy had told her she could spend the evening with her mother so that she could go on her date. Lucy didn’t think Grandma Victoria knew about that, but that wasn’t what was important.

She waited until a time when Ivy was approaching the bathroom, then knew she had to act fast. As Ivy stepped into the bathroom, Lucy jammed a chair underneath the door handle, knowing Ivy wouldn’t be able to get out that way, nor could she climb out through the window. Grandma Victoria wouldn’t be back for ages; and Lucy herself was going to be out. Ivy was never gonna get to go on the date with Henry, and soon he would realise that Jacinda was the one he really wanted to be with.

 

Henry hoped there wouldn’t be an awkward scene when he went to pick up Ivy. Although Jacinda had acted like it didn’t matter to her, she’d been distant when she next saw him, and Lucy had even taken it so far as to scream at him in the street. And the less said about Victoria, the better. But maybe he’d be lucky, and they wouldn’t be there.

What was that? Henry wondered as he heard some kind of banging sound coming from the direction of Ivy’s house. As he glanced up, he froze in horror at the sight of Ivy, banging on the bathroom window, appearing to be yelling.

_Henry hadn’t been home the night Lauren and Abigail died. He’d been at some stupid book signing, which had been pretty much a waste of time – only two people had turned up, and one of those was a confused old woman who thought she was going to a Henry James signing. He’d walked through the streets, wondering why he even bothered, whether it was time to tell his agent he was done despite the fact that Lauren always tried to persuade him not to._

_He could smell the smoke and see the orange glow before he even got there, then glanced up at the house windows to see Lauren silhouetted against the bedroom window, banging and screaming for help. He’d tried to push his way through the crowds to get to her, only to be held back by that interfering old ass from next door telling him to stay back, there was nothing he could do, to let the professionals do their job._

_He’d never know whether if he’d just knocked the guy flat on his back and barged his way through anyway, he’d have been able to get to Lauren, to get her and Abigail out before the fire brigade even got there. But he did know that he regretted not at least having tried. Yet now, faced with Ivy banging to be let out of the bathroom, Henry found himself freezing, unable to act._

 

“What on earth?” Jacinda exclaimed as she made her way to Victoria’s to pick up Lucy and took in the sight of Henry in tears, slumped to the floor, able only to point in the direction of the window.

“I could ask the same thing,” Roni said, coming up behind her, holding Lucy by the hand. “I just found this one in the street. She said Ivy had told her to make her own way to your place. I didn’t exactly believe her.”

“Lucy?” Jacinda asked. “Roni, can you look after her for just one moment?” She ran for the door, leaving Roni watching after her, looking confused, reappearing a few minutes later, a furious Ivy in her wake.

“Lucy, you little shit, did you just jam that chair under the bathroom door handle so I couldn’t get out?” Ivy yelled. “Henry, I am so sorry. We still have time, if you wanted to go and get that drink?”

But Henry shook his head. “Seeing you like that…it reminded me too much of Lauren in the fire. It made me realise I’m not ready to start dating again. I think it’s best if we don’t take this any further.”

“Henry?” Jacinda began, not quite knowing what she could even say to make anything right, but Henry shook her hand off his arm. “I’ll talk to you later, Jacinda.”

“Lucy? Did you do that?” Jacinda asked as Ivy stomped back into the house and Roni whispered that she would try and catch Henry up and talk to him, and would call Jacinda later.

“I did it for you,” Lucy tried to explain. “So Henry wouldn’t start dating Ivy, and he’d get back with you and break the curse.”

“But something could have happened to Ivy,” Jacinda tried to explain. “What if there really had been a fire and she hadn’t been able to get out? And there was Henry. You made him think about the fire that killed his wife and his daughter.”

“But it didn’t!” Lucy exclaimed. “That’s his curse memories. We’re his wife and daughter, and we need him back with us.” Then she thought better of it. Her mother still didn’t believe her yet, but it was only a matter of time, and arguing wasn’t going to be the way to resolve it. What Lucy would have to do instead was to keep trying to find a situation for Henry and Jacinda to find themselves together. Ivy had looked pretty angry when Henry had said he wasn’t ready to date her; Lucy didn’t think they would be going out again any time soon. She would just have to find a better way to handle it. But it would happen; Lucy wasn’t going to give up.


End file.
